Double malentendu
by Ezilda
Summary: Une dispute avec Ginny, et Fred décide de mettre au point un plan génial pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Il n'avait pas pensé que tout serait si compliqué.


**Double malentendu**

**Personnages :** Fred & George Weasley

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Thème :** _Mon idée géniale_, pour la communauté Pom Pom Power

**Résumé :** Une dispute avec Ginny, et Fred décide de mettre au point un plan génial pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Il n'avait pas pensé que tout serait si compliqué.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR. Seul l'humour douteux est de mon fait. La beta-lecture est de Mimi.

* * *

**Double malentendu**

- J'en ai assez ! s'écria Ginny furieuse. A la place de vous moquer de ma vie amoureuse, regardez plutôt le néant de la vôtre !

La rouquine partit avec éclat, provoquant des gloussements étouffés et des expressions hilares dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Mais ceux qui rirent le plus, furent Fred et George. A aucun moment, ils ne pensèrent qu'ils avaient poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que s'amuser. La colère de Ginny était toujours quelque chose de très divertissant. Trouver et toucher ses points sensibles était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Seulement, avec l'âge, elle avait acquis un peu trop de répartie.

Alors oui, les jumeaux rirent à gorge déployée et profitèrent bien du petit effet qu'ils avaient causé. Mais ça ne dura pas. Et les paroles de leur petite sœur surent lentement mais sûrement s'infiltrer dans leurs cervelles.

_Le néant de leur vie amoureuse ?_

Les deux frères s'étaient amusés de nombreuses fois à répertorier les conquêtes de Ginny : il y avait Michael Corner, Stanley Rhimes, David Gates et même un idiot de Serpentard. Et sûrement il y en avait d'autres, avec tous les vains efforts que Ginny faisait pour cacher ses amourettes.

Et eux ? Un instant, ils envisagèrent de regarder leur propre vie. Ils étaient populaires, appréciés malgré leurs blagues parfois douteuses et leur tendance à contrer toute tentative d'organisation. Ils avaient chacun trouvé sans grande difficulté des jolies cavalières pour le bal de Noël l'année précédente. Ils avaient eu quelques flirts, mais cela avait toujours été sans importance. Pour la frime, pour faire comme les autres, c'était tout.

Pas que ça les gênât vraiment. Mais quand même…

_Le néant de leur vie amoureuse ?_

Voilà que leur petite sœur adorée venait de marquer un point.

- Très bien, lança Fred avec décision. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, on va lui prouver qu'elle a tort.

Les plans en tout genre, c'était la spécialité des jumeaux. Blagues innocentes, plaisanteries douteuses ou offensives amusantes contre les autres maisons, tout cela nécessitait parfois des jours et des jours de réflexion et d'innovation magique.

Ce plan-là était pourtant beaucoup plus simple. Et ça ne rassurait absolument pas les quelques doutes de George.

- On se trouve chacun une petite amie bien sous tout rapport, proclama Fred d'un air sérieux qui pouvait faire craindre bien des choses. Et _Miss__Weasley_ ne pourra plus rien dire.

George fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans ce plan bien peu machiavélique. Mais Fred avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur petite sœur les ridiculiser sur ce plan-là. Ils étaient des adolescents de dix-sept ans en proie aux rumeurs d'une école de plus de cinq cent élèves. Alors si une gamine commençait à remettre en cause leurs capacités sentimentales, les choses pouvaient vite empirer.

- Juste une fille… marmonna George. Ça devrait être facile.

- Bien entendu ! s'exclama Fred avec déjà une lueur de victoire au fond des yeux.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils usaient de leurs charmes. Il fallait juste choisir parmi tout le joli panel de jeunes filles qu'offrait Poudlard. Fred balaya cette question d'un revers de la main.

- On s'en fiche. L'important, c'est qu'elle soit jolie. Après, Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas important. Evitons juste les Serpentards, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Le reste de leur soirée, ils l'avaient passé avec un parchemin à déterminer les marches de l'opération. Ils avaient une journée pour repérer une cible valable, et ensuite dix jours pour entreprendre de la séduire, quitte même à réfléchir ensemble à des stratégies de drague. S'il fallait se mettre à deux pour convaincre leurs victimes, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde.

Et une fois la victoire acquise, ils pourraient aller se pavaner au bras de leur promise devant les yeux de leur petite sœur chérie, pour lui prouver à quel point elle avait eu tort. Voir la tête de Ginny à ce moment-là promettait d'être un véritable régal.

§§

George avait bien retourné le problème dans sa tête. Il n'en ressortait qu'une seule et même obsession. Et ça l'effrayait un peu, il devait l'avouer.

Il jouait distraitement avec la plume entre ses doigts, n'écoutant que vaguement la conversation énergique entre Fred et Lee.

C'était un plan des plus inédits, il aurait donc dû l'approuver vivement. Fred était très enthousiaste à l'idée de rabattre le caquet à Ginny. Alors pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas le même avis ?

Il y avait cette fille. C'est là que les ennuis débutaient. Ce n'était qu'un plan, qu'une superbe opération destinée à se venger de leur petite sœur, pas un moyen quelconque destiné à assouvir des émois d'adolescents. Elle ne serait qu'un moyen, pas une fin en soi. Elle ne serait pas destinée à une relation stable et équilibrée. Fred comptait sûrement qu'une fois Ginny ayant assisté à sa défaite, les deux filles utilisées seraient proprement éjectées de leurs vies. Et ça, George ne le voulait pas, pas pour elle. Elle ne le méritait pas.

La solution aurait pu être simple si George s'était senti capable d'inviter n'importe quelle autre fille. Ce que bien entendu il n'arrivait pas à envisager. Il laissait son regard ennuyé errer dans la salle commune, à la recherche d'une aide inespérée. Mais ses yeux étaient inévitablement attirés par l'objet de toutes ses pensées, la jeune Gryffondor calée bien confortablement dans son fauteuil bavardant avec ses amies.

Alicia était une chic fille, George l'avait toujours pensé.

Alicia était une fille intelligente, George l'avait pensé toutes les fois où elle l'avait aidé griffonnant et raturant ses devoirs d'astronomie et ceux de Fred.

Alicia était une fille attentionnée, George l'avait pensé lorsqu'elle était venue le rassurer et lui parler lors de leur premier match de Quidditch, quand l'angoisse communicative de Dubois avait su le gagner avec une rapidité effroyable.

Alicia était une jolie fille, George l'avait pensé la première fois, un jour bêtement en la croisant toute souriante… au bras d'un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

Mais jamais George n'avait pensé que peu à peu il en serait venu à s'imaginer lui aussi au bras d'Alicia Spinnet. Sa poitrine se serrait à cette idée. Ces sensations et ces obsessions le dépassaient.

- George, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! grogna soudain Fred. On discute de l'utilisation de la poudre d'ailes de fée et t'es absolument pas concentré.

George poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Il est minuit. On pourrait aller se coucher, non ? fit Lee retenant un bâillement et dévisageant tour à tour Fred et George.

Fred plia lentement les parchemins, et alors que Lee montait d'un pas lent et ensommeillé les escaliers vers les dortoirs, il se baissa vers son frère avec des mines de conspirateur.

- Alors ? interrogea-t-il.

- Alors quoi ?

Fred se projeta contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un sourire suffisant

- Je connais ce regard, George, entama-t-il guilleret en le montrant effrontément du doigt. Tu réfléchissais !

George se retint d'exploser de rire. C'était bien là toute la bêtise qui les caractérisait.

- Et à notre plan, j'en suis sûr, continua Fred tout sourire. Tu as trouvé une fille ?

Impossible de lui cacher la vérité.

- Tu as tout juste, répondit George.

Cette réponse eut l'air de ravir Fred, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. On aurait dit un gosse à qui on venait de promettre des chocogrenouilles. George baissa le regard vers les parchemins couverts de recettes d'essai pour leurs futures potions de rêves.

- Une lettre, susurra alors Fred.

- Pardon ? demanda George interloqué.

- Vu comme tu étais distrait, je suppose que tu te demandais comment entrer en contact avec elle, murmura Fred avec un air malicieux. Une lettre sera très bien comme début.

George hocha lentement la tête.

Très bien, il écrirait une lettre. Un bout de parchemin avec un mot tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent irait. Il l'enverrait à Alicia sans se soucier des conséquences. C'était pour le plan après tout.

§§

Aux yeux du commun des sorciers, Fred et George avaient toujours paru très semblables. Indissociables, finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre, sûrement pensant les mêmes choses. Même leur mère avait de la peine à les identifier, les obligeant à porter ces pulls ridicules avec un F ou un G.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que les jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais donnés la peine d'établir une relation sérieuse avec une fille. Pourquoi vouloir une âme sœur, lorsqu'on a déjà un frère avec qui on est en parfaite harmonie ?

L'opération continuait en ce samedi sous un temps mitigé. Le soleil d'Octobre jouait malicieusement derrière les nuages, disparaissant pour laisser un gris triste et amer, puis réapparaissant, baignant le parc de Poudlard de ses rayons chauds.

Fred se donnait l'impression d'être en chasse, et vu la situation, ce n'était pas véritablement inexact. Une chasse peu orthodoxe, et la pauvre jeune fille qui en pâtirait se trouvait sur un des bancs du parc, emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape, lisant avec attention un morceau de parchemin.

Il l'observait minutieusement de loin, juché sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée du château. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient maintenus en arrière par une barrette, évitant ainsi que la légère brise ne joue avec. Fred la trouvait tout à fait charmante ainsi. Il se demanda un court instant pourquoi elle se trouvait seule ici sans amis, ni garçons prêts à lui faire la cour. Mais il haussa les épaules, décidant que l'occasion présente était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter à l'instant.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avança un sourire effleurant ses lèvres, tandis qu'il approchait du banc.

- Bonjour Alicia ! claironna-t-il. Un temps charmant pour réviser, n'est-ce pas ?

Alicia Spinnet leva un visage surpris vers lui, n'ayant sans doute pas remarqué jusque-là son arrivée, et jeta un œil à la lettre F qu'elle pouvait discerner sur le pull entre les pans de la cape, lui permettant d'identifier le jumeau.

- Bonjour Fred. Je ne révisais pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un air gêné.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Fred tendit la main vers le parchemin qu'elle tenait serré contre elle dans l'intention d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne lui en laissât absolument pas le temps, se hâtant de le plier en quatre et de le glisser dans la poche de son uniforme.

Un peu désarçonné par son air soudain mal à l'aise, il soupira et regarda ailleurs, se doutant que son entreprise de séduction démarrait mal.

- Et ces deux livres, c'est bien pour réviser, non ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là juste pour faire croire que tu es une élève sérieuse, demanda-t-il en balayant du regard les deux ouvrages qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle sur le banc.

- J'avais l'intention de travailler un peu en effet, fit Alicia en montrant un des deux livres : _Histoire de la magie européenne, dixième période (1873-1914)_. Mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

Fred poussa l'autre livre et s'installa lascivement à côté d'Alicia. Il lui prit le bouquin des mains avec un rictus dédaigneux.

- Pas étonnant. Je me demande bien qui peut trouver de l'intérêt à l'histoire de la magie, lança-t-il sans remarquer l'air soudain courroucé d'Alicia.

Lui enlevant l'ouvrage des mains, elle le posa sur ses genoux, frôlant furtivement du bout des doigts la couverture avec une douceur qui surprit Fred.

- Moi, j'aime l'histoire de la magie, rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. C'est juste… Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs.

Fred sourit. Il avait toujours trouvé Alicia mignonne. Mais si ça n'avait été ce défi stupide, il n'aurait jamais pensé l'approcher. Et maintenant, il s'apercevait qu'elle était plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait pensé.

- Et tu envisages de prendre un jour la relève de Binns ? demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Prise de court par cette question stupide à souhait, Alicia éclata de rire. Et Fred fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à reprendre les choses en main.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle avec un air de défi.

- Alors les élèves ne s'endormiraient plus en cours d'histoire de la magie. Une véritable révolution à Poudlard, badina Fred.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et Fred en profita pour brûler allègrement toutes les étapes de sa stratégie. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Un peu surprise, Alicia s'immobilisa.

Puis avec brusquerie, elle s'empara du bras du rouquin qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle poussa la manche de la robe de sorcier de Fred, qui dissimulait à moitié sa montre, et y lut l'heure avec effroi.

- Dix-sept heures ! s'écria-t-elle en lâchant la main de Fred et en se relevant précipitamment. Angelina va me tuer !

Fred se passa une main sur le visage, pour faire disparaître les illusions qu'il avait eues un instant.

- Tu avais rendez-vous avec Angelina ? demanda-t-il déçu.

Alicia carra les deux bouquins dans ses bras et resserra sa cape sous la rafale de vent.

- Elle m'a fait promettre de l'aider pour le programme des entraînements de Quidditch. Il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard !

Il la vit se hâter vers le stade avec une moue boudeuse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quand tout allait bien, quelque chose vienne tout gâcher ? Fred détestait ce sentiment de frustration qui l'emplissait.

§§

Le vestiaire était d'un morne gris et le silence n'était guère au goût de George. Il avait réussi à éviter la colère de Johnson bien trop préoccupée qu'elle était à rechercher dans tous les coins la malle contenant les balles. Malle qu'il avait lui-même dissimulée, mais c'était pour le plan, alors le Quidditch pouvait bien en pâtir quelques heures.

Alicia arriva bonne troisième, et son visage pouvait montrer de l'étonnement, elle ne sembla pas dupe pour autant.

Si la première phase « éloigner tout individu gênant » – comprendre Angelina Johnson, en capitaine obsessionnelle – était réussie, le stratagème ne prendrait pas éternellement et la phase deux serait sans nul doute plus délicate. Au moins George savait Angelina en route vers la salle des professeurs pour trouver Bibine, ce qui lui laissait une marge de temps suffisamment appréciable.

- Bonjour George, entonna Alicia en posant ses affaires sur un banc.

Le rouquin eut un grand sourire. Il se trouvait stupide, voire même carrément idiot d'adorer la façon dont le vent avait emmêlé les longs cheveux d'Alicia.

- Salut ! Si tu cherches Angelina, elle vient de partir, elle a demandé que tu l'attendes.

La jeune fille sembla plus gênée que déçue ou contrariée. Elle posa son sac contre le mur, passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner, et alla s'asseoir sur le banc à peu de distance du Gryffondor.

- George… balbutia-t-elle, le prenant de court et elle sortit un bout de parchemin d'une poche. Ta lettre est vraiment très gentille…

Il profita de son hésitation pour se rapprocher, contemplant à loisir son doux visage. C'était le moment.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, susurra-t-il doucement pour laisser les mots la pénétrer.

Alicia ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu détestes le matin, on croirait que tu pourrais t'endormir dans ton bol de céréales au petit-déjeuner. C'est assez drôle, je dois l'avouer, fit George avec une expression moqueuse.

Elle voulut se défendre, semblant hésiter entre l'embarras et une fausse indignation, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ta matière préférée est l'histoire de la magie, continua-t-il le plus sérieusement qu'il put. Tu es vraiment la seule que je connaisse qui puisse résister à la voix monocorde et somnolente de Binns. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça peut paraître étrange de voir que seule ta plume gratte sans relâche le parchemin pendant ces cours. Tu dois avoir un secret, et un jour j'aimerai bien le connaître.

- C'est juste un cours… marmonna Alicia confuse.

George posa fugacement une main sur son bras avec un sourire attendri. Mais il n'interpréta pas correctement le regard troublé que la Gryffondor porta à ce geste d'affection.

- Tu es incapable d'aller t'endormir sans lire auparavant le passage d'un roman, coupa George d'un ton faussement solennel où perçait l'amusement. Tu te mets toujours en bout du canapé, le plus près de la cheminée, et parfois tu te laisses emporter dans ta lecture jusqu'à bien plus de minuit.

Le teint pâle, elle l'observa en silence. Il s'arrêta là, la laissant digérer la situation.

- Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-elle.

- Assez, admit George avec un sourire contrit et adorable qui semblait implorer son pardon.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-elle, alors que ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un bout de sa cape.

- Ne dis rien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Je t'aime beaucoup Alicia. Garde la lettre, relis-la et penses-y, parce que j'aimerai vraiment qu'on se revoie et je reviendrai te le demander. D'accord ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. A ce moment-là, George pensa qu'il jouait gros. Il avait voulu la convaincre de son attachement par ce petit discours, et en définitive il se donnait plus l'impression de s'être convaincu lui-même. Elle était si jolie assise là avec ses cheveux en désordre et ses joues rougies par la timidité. Il eut envie de la serrer contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur et le flot de ses cheveux contre sa peau. Mais il ne fallait pas tout précipiter. Il prit une profonde respiration et adressa un large sourire à Alicia.

- A plus tard !

Il sortit des vestiaires, espérant avoir dit ce qu'il fallait.

§§

Il était tard, et ce devoir de potions commençait à agacer sérieusement Fred. Le bout de sa plume effleurait négligemment son menton, tandis qu'il rêvassait. Dans sa tête, de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient. Il y avait la commande de crèmes Canaris qu'ils devaient se hâter de préparer, et les mélasses de Grinchebourdon nécessaires à se procurer, il y avait aussi leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes qui se précisait, d'autant plus avec l'emprise croissante d'Ombrage sur Poudlard qui leur donnait plus envie chaque jour de quitter l'école.

Mais ce qui embêtait le plus Fred, car il se sentait encore en échec sur ce plan-là, c'était Ginny, cette charmante petite sœur qui semblait avoir parfaitement compris que retourner les blagues des jumeaux contre eux était une excellente tactique. Fred n'appréciait vraiment pas les piques et attaques sur leurs vies sentimentales, lancées d'un ton innocent par la rouquine. Il avait beau lui rappeler leurs succès et flirts passés, elle n'en démordait pas, agitant la main d'un air désinvolte et prétextant qu'une soirée avec une fille ne constituait en aucun cas une relation sérieuse. Elle eut même l'affront de proposer d'une voix mesurée que peut-être s'ils jouaient tant avec les filles, c'était pour mieux cacher leurs vraies préférences : les garçons.

George avait bien ri, ça, c'était sûr. Fred l'avait par contre beaucoup moins bien pris. Elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait ! Oser insinuer qu'ils étaient gays en pleine grande salle, il avait presque failli s'étrangler avec la bouchée de rôti qu'il était en train d'avaler. Après avoir émis un semblant de rire pour mieux s'accorder avec son jumeau, il s'était bien promis de faire payer ce moment d'humiliation à sa petite sœur.

Il ne s'était rien passé de plus avec Alicia depuis sa fuite, la dernière fois, vers le stade de Quidditch. Il avait essayé de l'approcher à la sortie des cours. Mais Fred n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il devait se sentir vexé des deux-trois excuses qu'elle avait proférées pour s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois. Il n'y avait pas de raisons, il avait été parfait, il n'avait rien dit qui pouvait la faire fuir. Pourtant il était persuadé que dans le parc, elle avait été réceptive à son charme, alors il ne comprenait pas son changement de comportement.

Fred fit la moue devant son parchemin. Il devait faire avancer les choses et vite, sinon jamais il ne pourrait prendre sa revanche sur Ginny. Alicia lui échappait, il fallait la piéger. Ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Il releva les yeux de son exposé et regarda en direction du canapé où elle était alanguie un livre de métamorphoses à la main.

Il se décida en un quart de seconde. Pas la peine de réfléchir des années. Il laissa tomber sa plume sur le parchemin où n'étaient rédigées que quelques lignes, et se leva. George lui lança un regard perplexe, comme ils avaient résolu d'un commun accord d'être sérieux ce soir-là et de rattraper les tonnes de devoirs qu'ils avaient jusque-là laissés à l'abandon. Fred le rassura d'un sourire et lui chuchota :

- Je reviens dans pas longtemps, j'ai à faire.

George n'eut pas l'air plus curieux que ça, sûrement il avait le cerveau encore trop encombré par les propriétés et les mécanismes des bézoards. Il replongea le nez sur son parchemin avec un air ennuyé, tandis que Fred s'en allait d'un bon pas vers la cheminée.

En cette heure tardive, ils n'étaient plus si nombreux dans la salle commune. Beaucoup de septièmes années avaient déjà profité du fait qu'ils finissaient exceptionnellement à seize heures en ce mardi pour avancer leurs révisions tout en se permettant pour une fois une bonne nuit de sommeil. Evidemment, les jumeaux avaient préféré passer cette fin d'après-midi près du lac à jouer avec une poudre d'éternuement et deux amoureux de quatrième année qui se susurraient des mots doux sur la pelouse du parc. Et ce n'était qu'après plusieurs situations cocasses, de nombreux rires et le dîner, que renâclant et râlant, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour travailler quelques heures, histoire de ne pas récolter une autre heure de retenue donnée par Rogue ou McGonagall. Les excuses et les devoirs faits à la va-vite ne prendraient pas éternellement. La patience de ces deux professeurs avait des limites et ils en étaient dangereusement près.

- Alicia, fit Fred d'une voix basse qui résonna étrangement dans la salle commune, où son habitude était plutôt de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme.

La Gryffondor leva lentement les yeux au-dessus de son livre, dissimulant ainsi l'air gêné qu'elle arbora en croisant le regard brun de Fred Weasley.

- Je pourrais te parler dans un endroit plus discret ? proposa-t-il en montrant la sortie de la salle commune.

Fermant son livre et le posant sur ses genoux, Alicia le dévisagea les joues rouges, comprenant bien ce que son invitation suggérait.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas dit non, fut la seule conclusion logique à laquelle les pensées de Fred parvinrent. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

- Viens, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Au moment de passer à travers le trou laissé par le portrait de la dame en rose, Alicia désemparée jeta un oeil en arrière dans la salle commune. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle aurait préféré éviter de croiser le regard stupéfait de George.

§§

Le parchemin se froissa entre ses mains avec un bruit sinistre. Quel idiot, il faisait ! George avait tellement été préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, que pas un seul instant il n'avait eu la curiosité de se demander qui était la fille que convoitait son frère. Et maintenant il avait la réponse et il ne savait pas qu'en faire.

Ah, elle était jolie, la fraternité, le lien si particulier entre jumeaux ! Il pourrait en parler maintenant, c'était sûr ! Il remballa ses affaires d'un geste si rageur qu'un cinquième année le dévisagea avec étonnement. N'y prenant pas garde, il monta vivement dans le dortoir.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, George s'enfonça sous ses couvertures et dans des sombres réflexions qu'il aurait préférés éviter. Il se concentra. Il voulait penser aux boîtes à flegme, aux bonbons arc-en-ciel, au visage devenu magiquement vert de Montague, le capitaine Serpentard… pas à Fred embrassant Alicia dans une salle de classe vide.

Lorsqu'il entendit son frère rentrer à pas de loups dans le dortoir et aller se coucher dans le lit voisin, George serra les dents pour résister à la tentation d'aller là maintenant lui réclamer des explications. C'était idiot, Fred n'avait rien fait de mal, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner que son propre frère en pinçait pour Alicia. George se trouvait stupide d'avoir voulu garder ce secret insignifiant pour lui, maintenant il en payait le prix fort. Que devait-il faire ?

Le lendemain, il avait son idée. D'abord, il voulait éclaircir les choses avec Alicia. Il profita du lourd sommeil habituel de Fred, alors que lui-même n'avait que peu dormi, pour se lever et faire le guet devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Alors que des cinquièmes années le saluaient gaiement, il vit une silhouette descendre d'un pas hésitant et traverser la salle commune, il se hâta de passer le portrait et de la rejoindre.

- Alicia ! héla George.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la mine abattue et morne de la jeune fille.

- Pas du matin, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux et ne sembla absolument pas prendre en compte cette tentative d'humour.

- Non, George, lança-t-elle brièvement avant de faire volte-face et de continuer son chemin.

Deux mots, c'était tout ! Si la situation n'avait pas été si tordue, George aurait pu en rire. Il la rattrapa et l'attrapant par le coude, la fit s'arrêter.

- Non, c'est tout ? s'obstina-t-il les sourcils froncés. Non à quoi ?

Elle se dégagea avec mauvaise humeur et tendit un index offensif vers lui.

- Non ! répéta-t-elle avec une détermination qui surprit George. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez. Mais ça suffit ! Vous arrêtez là.

Le rouquin resta de marbre, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire ou dire maintenant. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Alors qu'elle repartait vers la grande salle d'un pas furieux, il lança d'un ton déterminé :

- L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne joue pas vraiment.

Les pas de la Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent et George observa avec attention ses épaules se raidir. Lentement, Alicia se tourna. En voyant ses yeux inquiets, il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- C'est un malentendu, fit George d'un ton désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

Alicia eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Un malentendu entre les jumeaux Weasley, aussi proches que les deux doigts d'une main ? Avoue plutôt que je suis la victime d'un de vos nouveaux coups montés ? Je trouve ça très drôle, acheva-t-elle la voix tremblante.

La voir en colère et proférer des choses pareilles, rendit George presque honteux.

- Je t'assure que…

- D'abord l'un qui vient m'aborder, puis l'autre… Dans la même journée ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vraiment gros. J'ai cru que je faisais un rêve, que je m'imaginais des choses. Mais quand Fred m'a…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! gronda soudain George avec colère, sans qu'il puisse comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment de fureur qui montait dans sa poitrine.

Le haussement de voix eut l'avantage de calmer Alicia, qui se raidit, étonnée.

- Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à hier soir, reprit froidement George évitant soigneusement de regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux. Et Fred ne sait toujours pas.

Un silence gênant s'installa, avant qu'Alicia ne se décide à le briser.

- Oh, je vois.

Elle détourna le regard, se perdant dans ses pensées.

- Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu vous mettre dans une situation pareille, observa Alicia.

- Une vague histoire de vengeance contre Ginny, expliqua le rouquin d'un ton léger.

Cette histoire aurait pu être drôle, s'il ne sentait pas qu'il allait y perdre Alicia. Et vu la situation, ils ne pourraient pas l'en blâmer.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous comptiez vous servir de moi, marmonna-t-elle. C'était vraiment trop étrange que précisément vous deux me fassiez du charme comme ça.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué… avoua George avec un sourire désolé.

- _Vous_ êtes compliqués ! le coupa Alicia. Ça suffit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire et je m'en fiche. On arrête le petit jeu. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.

George resta penaud à la regarder les yeux brillants de larmes, reculer puis s'éloigner vivement vers la grande salle.

Ils avaient décidément tout gagné, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Et il ne comptait pas assumer cette erreur seul. Fred saurait les ennuis que leur idée stupide avait causés.

Il retourna vers la salle commune, le cœur lourd. L'heure des cours approchait, et Fred semblait encore dans les dortoirs. George monta les escaliers avec une lenteur calculée. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du dortoir, son frère était seul, passant sa robe de sorcier, les cheveux encore ébouriffés et l'air endormi.

George alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté.

- Eh bien, je me demandais où tu étais ! s'exclama Fred. Tu es allé déjeuner sans moi, c'est ça ?

Il paraissait clair que Fred ne comprenait pas ce changement minime dans leurs habitudes matinales : se réveiller les derniers après que leurs camarades de dortoir se soient évertués à les sortir de leur somme à de nombreuses reprises, aller ensemble déjeuner à la grande salle en discutant avec entrain de leurs projets pour mieux se dégourdir les idées, réussir la prouesse d'entrer toujours en classe juste au moment où la sonnerie annonçait le début des cours…

- Non, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, répondit brièvement George. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui était la fille qui me plaisait ?

Fred se frotta les yeux et s'étira lascivement, avant de réaliser le sens de la question.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, fit-il d'un ton distrait. Et de qui il s'agit ? J'imagine qu'elle doit être jolie. On a les mêmes goûts à vrai dire.

Il assortit ses paroles d'un clin d'œil taquin, qui fit sourire George. Effectivement ils avaient les mêmes goûts…

- Tu as entièrement raison, elle est jolie, joua une dernière fois George. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plairait d'ailleurs.

Fred se baissa pour explorer le dessous de son lit à la recherche d'un vêtement perdu.

- Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron, s'impatienta-t-il. C'est qui ?

- Alicia, lança calmement George.

La tête de Fred heurta le bord du lit avec un bruit sourd, tandis qu'il réapparaissait stupéfait une paire de chaussettes rouge et or à la main.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

George secoua lentement la tête de gauche en droite, tandis que son frère restait assis à terre, l'air songeur.

- Ça alors, on est pas jumeaux pour rien, souligna Fred surpris. Sacrée coïncidence.

- Moi, je la trouve plutôt gênante la coïncidence, marmonna George en croisant les bras.

Fred le dévisagea un moment, la mine interdite, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire sous la compréhension. Il resta quelques instants la tête entre les mains à réfléchir.

George pensait même pouvoir deviner une à une les étapes par lesquelles passait Fred. Et il arriverait inéluctablement à…

- Alicia est au courant ? s'enquit soudain Fred.

George sourit. La Gryffondor l'intéressait-elle parce que ça le gênait d'avoir pu la mettre dans une situation embarrassante, ou seulement parce que cela mettait en péril le plan contre Ginny ?

- Et bien, vu qu'on essaie tous les deux de la séduire depuis quelques jours, je suppose qu'elle est au courant.

- Ah oui, souffla Fred. Et ?

- Et désormais elle refuse de nous parler.

Fred se releva lentement et se mit à faire les cent pas d'un air très sérieux dans le dortoir.

- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à Shannon, confia-t-il posément. Tu sais, la jolie Poufsouffle qui fait équipe avec nous en botanique ?

Le soulagement qui emplit George fut presque à la hauteur de son amusement. Redoutable, la façon dont Fred pouvait abandonner Alicia pour la première jolie fille venue. Pourtant, George sentait un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

- J'aurai dû me douter que tu avais un plan de secours.

- Ne jamais tout miser sur le même Hippogriffe, énonça Fred avec sérieux. Et pour toi, je suis sûr qu'on doit pouvoir trouver…

- Sans façon, protesta George. Continue ta revanche sur Ginny sans moi.

- George, t'es pas sérieux ! On le fait ensemble ou on arrête tout ! s'emporta Fred. Pourquoi tu abandonnes si vite ? Juste parce qu'on a fait une bêtise avec Alicia ?

- Une bêtise ?! s'exclama George décontenancé. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée entre nous deux, sans savoir si on se moquait d'elle ou non. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état elle était tout à l'heure, quand je lui en ai parlé.

Fred digéra les nouvelles informations et se remit à faire les cent pas entre les lits, ce qui commençait à être sérieusement agaçant.

- J'ai compris… clama-t-il brusquement.

- Compris quoi ?… fit George dubitatif.

- Recommence à zéro avec Alicia, expliqua Fred en montrant du doigt son frangin. Promis, cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas à affronter la concurrence féroce de ton cher frère.

Il assortit sa déclaration d'un immense sourire goguenard, qui laissa George au bord de l'ébahissement. Il avait suffi de quelques secondes à son jumeau pour comprendre où était le problème avec Alicia, et lui donner le courage de reprendre les choses en main. George s'élança en avant et prit Fred dans ses bras.

- Arrête ! se défendit Fred. Si quelqu'un nous voit, Ginny pourrait en profiter pour lancer la rumeur comme quoi on est…

D'une légère claque sur la tête, George le fit taire.

- Désolé mais Alicia est beaucoup plus jolie que toi, railla-t-il.

Fred le repoussa, et examina d'un œil moqueur le sourire béat qu'arborait son frère.

- Pour quelqu'un à qui je viens de sauver la mise, je trouve que tu es plutôt vexant. Allez viens, on va déjeuner.

FIN


End file.
